Paradise Lost
by Randomnormality
Summary: Two years after the war, and the peace between the Colonies and Earth is threaten by a growing force.  New companions and new enemies rise...and a secret weapon?
1. Chapter One, Part One

Paradise Lost

Summary:

It's been two years since the peace fell over Earth and the Space Colonies. The five infamous Gundam Pilot turned to find lives outside of the death and destruction. Duo, returned to the scrap yard, living the carefree lifestyle he always persued. Quatre returned to running the Winner Corporation. WuFei and Heero both returned to Preventers, hoping to continue to preserve the peace the world settled into. Trowa returned to the circus with his sister, Catherine.

It was just another beautiful day, when Quatre stumbled upon the beaten, bruised form of a young woman. Bringing her back to her full health and accepting her into his home, he doesn't know just how much danger he brought to the Pilots.

* * *

><p>Chapter One, Part One- Getting Settled In<p>

* * *

><p>Quatre Winner, although young, was one of the most influencial, philanthropist within the entire Earth's Sphere. His soft blue eyes often sought out the good in each and every person, and while he had been raised amongst a family of strict, radical pacifists, those same eyes have seen true horrors. Death. Destruction. Innocent blood being spilt upon the battleground. Betrayal and even the near death of a few of his own comrades.<p>

Smoothing out the dark green vest he had thrown over the white button-down shirt, Quatre stood from his desk, wanting to escape the towering piles of manuscripts and invoices needing checked. Deciding to take a walk amongst the maze of beautiful flowers along his courtyard, he smiled as he passed some of the servants as he made his way toward the beautifully decorated vegetation. Walking through the maze of flowers, his gaze turned toward the blue sky, his blonde bangs casting a shadow over his eyes. He often wondered how the others were dealing with the time of peace. There was always a threat, so he was sure Heero and WuFei often kept busy, but the others. Did they worry about him as much as he worried about them?

His thoughts left his mind quickly as his face connected with the lush green grass. Pushing himself to his hands and knees, he wondered silently how he managed to lose his balance. Glancing behind him, he felt his heart jump into his throat at the sight of the young woman lying on the ground. Rushing to her side, he took note of the mess of black hair, filth and blood coating the strands. Her pale, round face covered with bruises, a cut along the edge of her left eye which would probably leave a scar. The baggy pants seemed two sizes too big for her lithe, petite frame, torn and near shreads, leaving little to the imagination. The oversized shirt thrown over her torso seemed to be missing an entire sleeve, the collar of the shirt torn, causing it to hang off of one shoulder, and her entire ribcage was exposed as the bottom of the shirt was ripped off. Shifting her carefully, he noted a make-shift bandage around her upper arm, realizing that's probably where the bottom of her shirt had gone to.

Carefully lifting her into his arms, he quickly made his way toward the mansion, calling for Rashid the moment he passed through the threshold of the mansion door. Kicking open the door to the nearest guest room, he hurriedly placed her on the bed. In a matter of moments, Rashid had rushed into the room and ushered him out to give the girl some privacy. The blonde-haired multi-billionaire sighed as he leaned against the wall just outside of the room, the adrenaline leaving his body causing him to slide down to sit on the floor, elbows resting on the top of his knees.

"Master Quatre," the blonde's head popped up from its resting place on his folded arms, blue eyes gazing up at his loyal companion, "She will be alright, but there was an extremely harsh blow to the back of her head, and we won't know who she is or how she came to us until she awakens."

"Thank you, Rashid," the young Master whispered, moving to his feet.

A loud crash echoed through the mansion, causing Quatre to quickly snap out of his concentration, the tower of papers falling over as he literally jumped from his chair. The blonde raced down the hall as more crashes sounded, quickly followed by the shattering of glass. Kicking in the door, he immediately caught sight of the shattered window and a shadow slipping over the railing of the balcony. Rushing to the edge of the balcony, he vaulted his body over the railing and landed on the ground below, catching sight of the figure stumbling through grounds.

"Wait! Miss!"

Quatre barely caught her movement as she swiftly turned to face him, her left fist connecting with his cheek. Catching his balance, he raised his hands to show he was unarmed, his blue eyes clashing with confused, eerie green eyes. It seemed like hours before she relaxed her tense body, moving to stand straighter. Oddly, Quatre seemed to tower over her by at least three inches, and out of him and the other pilots, he was the shortest.

"My name is Quatre Winner. I found you in the garden maze, injured, and took you inside for some medical attention," the blonde stated softly.

The young dark-haired woman bowed, in a manner that reminded him of WuFei, "I apologize for hitting you, but I am confused."

"I don't blame you. What is your name?" Quatre asked, taking one step closer to the girl.

Her green eyes, decorated with a starburst of gold around the pupils, darkened with thought, "Kurai, I think. I...don't really remember much of what happened. I know that my parents have been dead since I was a child and my best friend died in a terrible accident, but a lot of my thoughts are in a haze."

Quatre gave her a soft smile, motioning toward the mansion, "You are more than welcome to stay until we figure out what happened to you."

Her oddly shaded green eyes glance up at the mansion, "Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"You won't be. Having someone else in the house would be a welcomed distraction," Quatre comments with a shrug, "It's just me and a few house keepers in the house."

"If you're sure I won't be a bother," she agreed with a nod.

"When we get inside, why don't you take a bath, wash up and I'll have one of the servants leave clothes in the room for you and tomorrow we can go to the mall and get you some clothes," Quatre offered, giving the girl his arm to hold onto as he escorted her to the house.

Seeing the soft smile form on the girl's bruised face caused his heart to flutter. He didn't know why, but something about her called for his protective nature to come out. Leading her to her bedroom, she immediately went into the ensuite bathroom while he left to find her some of his old clothing. Instructing the chef to make a light, but delicious dinner for the two of them, he returned to his study.

An hour later, he found himself looking up from the delicious food, glancing over the table to the young woman across from him.

"So, Quatre, what do you do for a living?" she asked softly.

He realized they had been eating in silence for ten minutes and smiled warmly at her attempt to break the ice, "I am the CEO of Winner Corporation. It belonged to my father and after he died, I continued running it."

"What is your company about?" she inquired playing with her food.

"We fund the innovation of current technologies and medicinal sciences in the research for cures to illness and disease. We even fund scholarships for schools all across the Earth Sphere for several different areas of study," Quatre explained between his bites.

"So you live in this house by yourself? Don't you have any friends?" she asked innocently.

"I do, but like most friends, we each have our own lives that take us down different paths. We get together twice a year to get away from our lives and to enjoy each other's company," Quatre answered, smiling at the thought of his friends.

Dinner ran smoothly and Quatre found himself curious about the young woman. She couldn't be any older than himself, yet she spoke with a cultured intelligence. What little she spoke of herself- of the thing she could remember, he found himself interested. She enjoyed running, and said that she remembers taking morning runs during her years in school. Suggesting morning jogs for the both of them each day, he couldn't stop the warmth that flowed through him as a wide smile formed on her lips.

Now that she was no longer dirty, her beauty was subtle, yet her exotic eyes gave them the essense as if they glowed with a deeper sense. Even his slightly empathetic nature could not detect the emotions running within the woman. Escorting her back to her room, the two made plans to start their day tomorrow.

"Quatre," the blonde paused in his retreat, glancing at the girl half-way into the room, "I may not remember much, but thank you. I have a feeling you are the first to treat me as kindly as you do."

"Maybe I just want you to stay longer than you plan to," he replied with a grin.

As the door shut behind her, he felt the smile slide from his lips. From personal experience, shopping with women is always a hassle. Hopefully it wouldn't be too crazy. Entering his personal bedroom, he sighed as he began getting ready for bed.

The following morning, Quatre found himself exiting his ensuite bathroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Unlike the other Pilots, his muscles were softer, his life not fully thrown into hard labor. Getting dressed in a pair of khaki slacks, an off-white button-down shirt with a cream vest, the blonde gave himself a once-over glance in the mirror before leaving his room.

Half-way through a cup of coffee, Quatre looked up as the double doors to the courtyard swung open, Kurai's lithe frame entering the kitchen. Clad in a pair of basketball shorts and an old under-shirt of his, the young ebony-haired woman immediately chugged the remaining contents of her water bottle. A thin veil of sweat covered her skin, causing it to glisten in the early morning sunlight, and he realized she had gone on a morning jog.

"Good morning, Kurai," Quatre greeted warmly, watching as she carefully searched the cabnets for a coffee mug.

As she poured the dark substence into the mug, she returned his smile with a small one of her own, "Good morning, Quatre."

The two ate a quick breakfast, Kurai consuming at least three more mugs of coffee, before she retreated to shower and get ready for the day. When she returned, he glanced up and felt a soft blush form on his cheeks at the sight of her small frame clothed in his slightly over-sized, pale pink button-down shirt and a pair of his old black slacks. She tugged at the shirt in disdain, and he did realize the pale color seemed to clash badly with her equally pale skin.

"Ready to go?" he asked, to which she nodded curtly.

Rashid drove the pair to the mall, and volunteered to come with them to carry their bags. As they entered the mall, the blonde watched as the young woman seemed to ponder each store with a curious gaze. After a moment, she found a store with beautiful, but simplicitic clothing. The two men watched as the woman shifted through the clothes, pulling out a few pairs of jeans, both in black and denim, several different tops and a few choice skirts and shorts, the girl immediately took off to the dressing room.

Forty-minutes later, Quatre watched as the girl looked at what seemed to be the last set of clothing. In these clothes, he was able to catch a glimpse of her soft curves and the lean muscle, the frame of a dancer or runner. He smiled as a genuine soft look appeared on the usually somber face of the girl.

"Do you only ever where business attire?" she asked, twirling slightly as the flowing purple skirt of the darkly shaded dress spun out around her thighs, the silver leggings and combat boots finishing the stragely placed together outfit.

"Business is usually all I do," Quatre responded with a blush.

Before he could react, she returned to the dressing room and came back out in the clothes she had borrowed from him. She moved to the men's section of the store and began tossing clothes over her shoulders, hitting him in the head and some landing on his shoulders. Without a word, she turned from the racks and shoved him toward the dressing room.

Five thousand and seventy-three dollars later, Rashid carried ten large bags as Kurai dragged the blonde out of the store and through the mall. Being pulled into another store, Quatre felt slightly confused when his gaze settled on the several different styled hats lining the walls of the store. Without glancing at Quatre, Kurai thanked the greeter as she took the small arm basket from her and began tossing different styled hats in the basket.

"May I help you, Miss?" another woman asked, Quatre feeling his eyebrows knit together as the woman gave Kurai's attire a look of disgust.

Kurai didn't even glance at her as she tossed a few more hats into the basket, "No. Can you size my friend's head over there? I need to know his size to get him some hats."

Quatre sighed as the thin, flexable measuring tape was wrapped around the circumfrence of his head. As the woman muttered a number, Kurai immediately tossed more hats into the masket before making her way toward the register. Four hundred dollars later and Quatre followed the girl through more stores, wearing a cream colored fedora, which matched his outfit perfectly.

Two hours later, the front doors to the Winner Mansion opened and Quatre and Kurai collapsed on the sofa, bags around their feet. Quatre managed to learn more about the girl. She didn't seem to have a single favorite color, but instead loved all colors, the majority of her clothing decorated in the darkest shade of each color of the color wheel. She prefered to keep her legs covered, leggings always worn beneath a skirt, or even shorts. She even got her hair cut, the short choppy hair windswept and hidden beneath an dark green army-styled hat. Her fringed bangs now sported a single, bold silver streak and, like Trowa's bangs, hid one of her eyes from sight. Her bottom lip now sported a single silver hoop, set off center to the left just a bit, her right eyebrow sporting double barbell piercings. Quatre, while not a fan of piercings, admired her beauty and not-care-attitude, almost reminding him of Duo. Her intelligent and respectful, but honorable, mannerisms reminded him of WuFei, while her calculating gaze reminded him of the always vigilant Heero.

As he stared at her, her own eyes shut, he felt a familiar feeling fill his chest with a tight feeling. She had lost everything, even her memories, and something more somber resided beneath her happy exterior. He knew it was too soon to feel such emotion toward another person, but the warmth within his heart caused his brain to whirl with turbulant thought.

Unfortunately it all came back to one perticular feeling.

Love.

* * *

><p><strong>The first chapter, both parts, are most likely going to be the shortest chapters, as I am giving you guy a brief look into the relationship between Quatre and Kurai. I usually try to stick away from OC's for anime series, but I can't get this story out of my head. Feel free to review.<strong>


	2. Chapter One, Part Two

Paradise Lost

Summary:

It's been two years since the peace fell over Earth and the Space Colonies. The five infamous Gundam Pilot turned to find lives outside of the death and destruction. Duo, returned to the scrap yard, living the carefree lifestyle he always persued. Quatre returned to running the Winner Corporation. WuFei and Heero both returned to Preventers, hoping to continue to preserve the peace the world settled into. Trowa returned to the circus with his sister, Catherine.

It was just another beautiful day, when Quatre stumbled upon the beaten, bruised form of a young woman. Bringing her back to her full health and accepting her into his home, he doesn't know just how much danger he brought to the Pilots.

* * *

><p>Chapter One, Part Two- Emotions Within<p>

* * *

><p><p>

She had been warmly accepted into the Winner Mansion by all of the inhabitants. Every morning, Quatre joined her for her morning jogs, often taking her down different routes as to learn the bustling city. She noticed that within the first week of jogging, Quatre often finished short of breath and exhausted, but within the second week, he had managed to build a slightly stronger stamina. Almost every other night, around one in the morning, she found herself shaken out of her slumber by horrible nightmares. Her night terrors sent her to the indoor olympic-sized pool, wrapping waterproof weights around each ankle, each forearm and around her waist before pulling herself through the cool waters.

Within the month she had been at the mansion, she had found her favorite room of all, the music room. After learning about her ear for music; mostly strings, Quatre told her the piano and guitars were free to her use. Her second escape from reality was the library, her reality melting away as she drowned in the pages of literature.

"Rai," the older voice pulled the ebony-haired girl from her book.

She looked up at Rashid, who had finally dropped the formality of her person and called her by her requested title, "Good afternoon, Rashid. Is there something you need?"

Rashid glanced at the book, noting the French text, "I did not know you could read French?"

"Oui, in fact, I have managed to read all forms of Dutch, French, Spanish, Russian, Japanese and I think I have a firm grasp of ancient Latin and Greek text," Kurai replied, smiling softly, "It feels weird, seeing such odd words, but understanding them. I don't remember learning languages, but it just seemed to register, like math and reading."

"I came to let you know Master Quatre wishes to see you in his study. He says it is rather important," Rashid stated.

Kurai uncurled herself from the overstuffed chair and followed the taller man through the halls of the mansion. Arriving to the study, she entered and inwardly sighed at the mounds of papers on Quatre's desk. Sneaking behind him, she read over the invoice.

"Bad idea," Kurai whispered, giggling when Quatre lept in his seat, "There are irregularities in the finances that oozes bad business. Stuff you probably don't want your company being involved with."

"You need to stop sneaking up on me," Quatre huffed, his blue eyes glaring at her playfully, "What are you up to?"

"Rashid said you wanted to see me?" Kurai insisted.

Quatre nodded and pulled the drawer to his desk open, taking out a folder of paper and setting it out for her to take. Kurai quirked an eyebrow at the blonde's nervous disposition before opening the folder. Reading over the document, she felt her eyes widen as shock filled her. He couldn't be serious.

"It isn't final yet. This is a rough draft. I...wanted to run it by you, as to not step on your toes or cross a line of some sort," Quatre nervously muttered, looking into the shocked green eyes.

In her hands was an adoption form, claiming her as Kurai Winner. Her hands clenched into fists before she abruptly stood, knocking her chair over. Racing out of the study, she ignored Quatre's shout as she seemed to fly through the front door in a blur of black and green. Ignoring the horrible weather, the heavy down pour immediately soaking her to the bone, she pushed herself forward.

Why was she running? She knew nothing of her past, and something about the way she arrived in Quatre's care seemed to be only a warning. She knew nothing of how to be a family, her family having been gone for so long it was hard to think of. Finding her coffee shop, she entered, seeing her favorite barista at work.

"Afternoon, Rai, what will it be today?" Karista greeted.

Kurai smiled at the red-head, "Straight, four sugars, no cream."

"What's wrong? Karista asked, seeing the confliction in the ebony-haired girl's eyes.

"Quatre wants to adopt me into the family," Kurai started, seeing Karista quirk an eyebrow in confusion, "I don't know how to be in a family. My family was lost to me so long ago, I don't know how."

"Being a family isn't about how. You just have to care about the person to the point that you'd die for them," she replied, handing Kurai a cup of hot coffee, "Family is there through the easy and the hard parts. Look, I've seen you with Quatre, and you two are so good to each other. He cares about you, and if he wants to bring you in the family, don't you think it's a good idea. This accident that you had, it may have stripped you of your memories and everything you've ever known, but it led you to Quatre. That's a good thing."

Kurai was about to respond when the door jingled, a cold feeling wafting over Kurai as two sets of solid footsteps landed with confidence and pride. Karista wandered away to take the orders and Kurai carefully took in the sight of the men. Something felt familiar about the men and immediately, she stood from her seat and tossed down a few bills.

"See ya, Rai!" Karista bellowed as the door swung shut behind her.

It didn't take long for her to feel the familiar sensation of someone spying on her, causing her to sneak a glance in the reflection of a nearby car. Seeing the two men following from a distance, causing her to turn into a nearby alley.

"Where do you think you're going, Kaosu," one of the voices stopped her in the middle of the alley, " You know, there's a pretty hefty sum of money for your return."

"Over my dead body," Kurai replied, her voice growing cold and empty.

"They never said you had to be kept alive, or perfectly intact as you are now."

The innuendo smeered within the words, caused her to smirk coldly, eyes sliding shut, "I have no idea what you speak of, but I assure you, I have no plans of going with you weaklings."

"If it's a fight you want."

Her eyelids snapped open, turning to gaze upon the two muscled masses, her green eyes gaining a large gold tint. Ducking beneath a well-aimed punch, her own left fist connected with an open mid-section. Twisting around the mildly stunned body, her leg extended, foot connecting with the side of the other man's head. Seeing him drop to the ground, she shifted to the left only slightly as another fist flew over her shoulder. Reaching up with her right hand, Kurai gripped the guy's wrist tightly, seeing his face constrict.

"Who are you people?"

"Cut the act, Kaosu," the man sputtered.

Kurai didn't look away from the man as her body shifted, the twisting of the man's arm bringing him to his knee. As her body tilted forward, her foot snapped out viciously behind her, connecting with the other man's chin. Without a bother to find out anything else, her gaze turned on the man on his knees, her left foot connecting with the back of his elbow. A sickening crack filled the wet atmosphere, quickly followed by silence as a second snap followed.

Releasing the man's throat, Kurai turned on the other man, cocking her right arm back. A sickening crack and a howl filled the alley as Kurai felt the bones of his ribs shatter upon impact. Jumping on the man's back, she hooked her arm around his throat and out of survival instincts, the man slammed both of them into the wall. A grunt rumbled in her throat as her back hit the rough stone wall before she quickly reached around with her other arm and gripped his chin tightly. With a quick pull, a final sickening crack pierced the air, the body holding her against the wall crumbling to the floor.

Inhaling deeply, the gold tint slowly filtered back into the starburst around her pupil. Blinking three times, Kurai looked around at the two bodies and a sense of confusion filtered through her mind. They recognized her, but called her by a different name. They tried to kill her. Checking their pockets for identification and other things, she put the items on the inside pocket of her jacket before heading back to the mansion.

"Kurai!" Quatre's worried voice caused her to look up as she stepped into the foyer, "I was worried sick about you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied, instantly warmed at his worried behavior, "I was a little confused and I'm sorry for taking off like I did."

"It's alright. Perhaps, my offer came a bit too soon," Quatre explained, giving her a weak smile.

Silence fell over the pair, Quatre's body tensing as the girl stared at him blankly. Never had he seen someone look at him in such a fashion, not even Heero could pull off such an obviously blank stare.

As her gaze settled on his face, she slowly took notice of the genuine worry within his eyes, the confusion placing a small kink in his brow, and the truly joyful expression of seeing her here caused a strange feeling to flutter in the pit of her stomach. As she stared him down, she realized she wouldn't give up her life for him. No.

She would kill for him. She would massacare anyone in her way, if it meant to keep him safe. She would give her own freedom, her own life, just as long as he remained alive and happy.

"Rai," she broke the silence, seeing confusion flicker within his eyes, "My name on the paper. Put it as Rai."

"What?"

She gave him a smile, "Kurai, it is in the past, something I can't fully grasp and remember. Holding onto it will do me no good. So, I accept, so long as you place my name as Rai Winner."

Two arms wrapped around her and her face became buried in the soft chest of the blonde. She felt content. Happy. Relaxed.

She felt at home.


End file.
